


Chatchat

by coconutmilkshampoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snapchat, and chat's all like, ayla's cool as always, basically ayla starts a LB snapchat, i can do that, marinette isn't going to stutter because i'm not going to put myself through typing that, not my angsty story, or should i say chatchat, that's the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutmilkshampoo/pseuds/coconutmilkshampoo
Summary: After Ayla creates a snapchat for the Miraculous duo, Chat can't help but think that he should too. After all, he can get the best shots of Ladybug at her best (or worst) moments.





	Chatchat

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited for this guys :)+

The first time Chat had realized Snapchat existed, it was in the middle of an akuma attack.

A time he shouldn’t be distracted, definitely, but it’s hard not to when a student reporter ran directly into the line of fire. This wasn’t the first time she’d done this, Ayla being willing to do anything for a good scoop. Phone in her hand and aimed at Ladybug like the gun in the akumas hands, the redhead squealed at the nice shot she’d gotten and was almost hit by a flying peony. 

It’d taken Chat three seconds to use his baton to vault over to her, half a second to grab Ayla around her waist and lift her into the air, and another two seconds to extend the baton and jump with the civilian onto the closest roof. A giant flower seed landed where she’d been a second before, it’s original target the quick dodging Ladybug. Chat dropped her onto the roof, and opened his mouth to give Ayla his best imitation of Ladybug’s ‘Stop putting yourself in danger!’ speech, before an excited exclamation cut him off.

“Look at this video! High-quality content, story worthy, this is really going to make my snapchat popular. And Chat, look at this picture of Ladybug!” Ayla exclaimed, grabbing Chat around the neck to force him to look at the screen. Protests on his lips, he glanced at his irl lady kicking the akumas butt before looking at the screen.

A zoomed in photo of Ladybug looking as perfect as usual was on the screen. Her body was in a battle pose, yoyo shooting towards the screen. The flower-themed akuma wasn’t even in the shot. What made Chat freeze wasn’t the perfect shot, or how his lady seemed to be looking directly into the camera. What made Chat pause was the dog nose and ears placed perfectly on her features.

“I’m more of a cat person myself.” Chat replied, the response smoother then he was feeling. Then Ladybug was calling for him, and Chat jumped off the building to go help take down The Pollinator. 

* * *

It ended up being Adrien who had time to question where the photo had gone, not Chat.

“She said some app name, what was it Plagg?” Adrien asked, turning his desktop on. Imagine another source of Ladybug info other than the blog, somewhere else he can see her face and listen to the newest gossip. Not that he’d ever admit that he indulges in the theories behind her identity, the ship comments, and he hasn’t ever left comments singing her praises. That’s never happened. Adrien wouldn’t ever do that to his longtime crush.

“Slap cat? Slack tat? Plap chat?” Plagg said aloud. “Why does it matter?”

“Because Plagg, what if there’s a picture of Ladybug with cat ears? Do you understand how important it is to me to find this?” Adrien answered, loading up the Ladyblog, impatiently clicking the mouse as it loaded. Sure enough, the newest post was promoting Ayla’s newest social venture. “Snapchat! Her username’s Ladyblogsnaps.”

He couldn’t really call himself a Ladybug fan unless he knew what everyone was talking about, right? For him not to get a snapchat account and follow Ladyblogsnaps would mean that he isn’t a true fan. If there’s one thing that he is, it’s a Ladybug fan. So of course, he has to get a snapchat. Ladybug wouldn’t think it’s weird at all, she’d totally understand. This would all work out great. 

His phone was in his back pocket, and it was too easy to grab it and open the app store. Soon enough, he had this new app, used his Chat email to create an account, and his fingers faltered at the username. ChatNoir was taken, NoirChat was taken, Chat!Noir already claimed, therealchatnoir also already stolen. Adrien sighed, looked more at his alter ego’s name, and a smile tugged at a corner of his mouth as he typed in chatchat. Chat, as in Chat noir, and chat, as in snapchat. A pun for the punniest part of the duo. 

The first account he followed was Ladyblogsnaps, of course. A circle with photos popped up, and Adrien waited to click on it. There was a username with an account photo of Ladybug’s face, the name Ladychat. It was funny, how it mirrored his, but also how it was Lady Chat. He didn’t mean to click on it, but he did, and another circle popped up below. He can unfollow them after, if he does. There’s no harm in following a few fan accounts, is there? It isn’t like he has a secret tumblr dedicated to Ladybug, and he doesn’t follow enough people to hit triple digits who share his appreciation. That’d be weird, and Adrien isn’t weird about his infatuation with Ladybug, if you could call it that. He didn’t have an infatuation, that blog came out of nothing more than admiration. 

He clicked on the circle next to Ladyblogsnaps. There was a zoomed in photo of his face, eyes inhumanly large, a rainbow coming out of his open mouth. It was probably open to shout something, a warning, a joke maybe. The caption? Nyan chat. The second photo was a video of him saying something, the rainbow appearing and disappearing. Third photo was one of Ladybug in the middle of a sneeze, caption saying ‘When even being a Ladybug can’t save you from pollen season’. Flowers and seeds were surrounding her in the photo, ammunition from The Pollinator (Screenshotted). The next photo was the one he’d seen earlier, then the video Alya had said she’d release. Then another, this one being the duo doing their traditional fist bump. Both of them had flower crowns around their heads (Screenshotted). 

The next story popped up, and he clicked on it without much thought. Ladybug appeared on the screen, with Chat in the background. He was fighting The Pollinator, Ladybug smiling at the camera secretively. Words in the background said,’Be careful everyone, there’s an akma about! Check the Ladyblog for more details’. 

This has to be her. Who else would have that photo? And with that caption? Adrien closed his mouth, then called out to Plagg,”Claws out!”  
After ignoring his complaining, Chat Noir stood in Adriens bedroom. He picked up Adriens phone, and took a snapchat of himself pointing a finger gun at the camera (making sure the background was a white wall), captioned it,’great to see you were fully focused on the fight, bugaboo’, and sent it to Ladychat, already thinking of all the new possibilities.


End file.
